


I Knew You Were Treble (podfic)

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: podfics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Singing in the Shower, Sound Effects, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: FitzSimmons + "you live in the apartment above me and everyday I can hear you singing in the shower but you’re really good and it makes my day"





	I Knew You Were Treble (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Knew You Were Treble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924385) by [memorizingthedigitsofpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi). 



> See the other post in this series for the text of the fic.

     

 

This podfic is also downloadable or streamable from google drive in [M4A](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FjD8Hx8_QdXK-IYJh44_ONuY8OwO8g_p/view?usp=sharing) or [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ri4WiDcMlY0GJ5mPyzn8dmkiSe0ZPlkD/view?usp=sharing) format.


End file.
